


Lustful Incentives

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna Torres is just a little stressed. Her lover decides to do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful Incentives

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written sometime in 1998.

~ * ~ * ~

"Janeway to Torres." Captain Janeway's comm voice rang through the narrow Jeffries tube where _Voyager's_ Chief of Engineering was hard at work.

"Torres here," B’Elanna Torres responded, anger permeating her voice.

"How are the repairs coming?"

"They're NOT!" Torres spat vehemently. "The circuits have been fused; we'll have to realign this entire EPS network!"

"Do what you have to, Lieutenant, and assemble any personnel that you need. Janeway out."

Torres swore loudly and threw down the instrument she'd been holding. This was going to take forever, and the list of major repairs was already long enough to keep several shifts working overtime. "Torres to Vorik!" she snapped, punching her combadge.

"Vorik here."

"Finish up with the deflector repairs and then assemble Beta shift for a briefing in Main Engineering. I've just found another problem to add to the list."

"Understood, Lieutenant." The Vulcan's voice was calm and even, which only made the engineer's mood darker. Her jaw was tensed to the point of being painful as she went back to work on the circuitry. A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to jump. Swinging around with her fists clenched, she came face to face with her commanding officer.

"Easy B'Elanna," Kathryn Janeway called softly, studying the countenance of the woman in front of her.

"How did you get down here so quickly?"

"I was in the corridor right outside tube eleven when I hailed you," Janeway explained. "You look like you're ready for a good fight."

The engineer followed Janeway's eyes to her own fists, still clenched and ready for action. She forced her hands open and took a deep breath. "I'm just a bit tense, I guess."

"I'd say that's an understatement," Janeway replied, smiling. A moment of silence passed between then before the captain spoke again. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you're agitated, Lieutenant?"

Torres met her eyes, a spark of desire flashing across her face as she stared at the bold and beautiful woman before her. Janeway's hand reached out and caressed the engineer's dark hair, her smile turning devious.

Torres laughed quietly. "You can't possibly be thinking what I think you are..." she trailed off, mesmerized by the play of raw emotions crossing her captain's face.

"We've never done it in a Jeffries tube, have we?" Janeway asked slyly.

"Kathryn!" Torres warned. "Do you want someone to catch us?"

"But that's half the fun, isn't it? Makes it much more exciting." Janeway moved closer, her eyes wandering over Torres' features as she caressed the younger woman's face gently. "Besides, I can't have my Chief Engineer a bundle of frayed nerves — she's likely to hurt someone." Janeway’s face was so close to Torres' that her breath was sending shivers of excitement through the engineer’s veins.

"God, I love you, Kathryn," Torres whispered.

"No," Janeway replied in a whisper, shaking her head slightly. "You lust for me... and believe me, the feeling is mutual."

With that, the captain of _Voyager_ slammed the younger woman's upper body against the side of the Tube, their lips meeting in a fevered kiss, souls crushing together as the flame of excitement ignited both of them. Hands everywhere, feeling, caressing, kneading. Tongues moved together furiously, a slippery battle that neither won or lost. A groan filtered through the tiny crawlspace as Janeway unzipped her lover's uniform, her hands finding the soft mounds beneath. Torres shuddered as Janeway's thumbs urged her nipples out of hiding, painfully erect against the smothering fabric of her turtleneck.

"Down, my little Kitten," the captain ordered seductively as she tore her mouth away from her lover's. The engineer complied quickly, whimpering in anticipation. Janeway's hands never left the young woman's body, stroking downward until they reached the buttons on her trousers. With a dramatic flair, she undid the trousers and slid them part way down the engineer's legs, taking a pair of passion-soaked panties with them. The two women's gazes remained locked together the entire time, the heat of desire raging between both of them.

Before Torres could think straight, Janeway's head was between her legs, nipping and biting her thighs, and blowing gently on her core of desire. The younger woman groaned loudly, reaching above and behind her to grab a hold of the grating that lined the floor of the Jeffries Tube. "Take me, Kathryn!" she hissed.

Without further hesitation, Janeway plunged her hot mouth down, lapping at the dripping folds before her. Torres' mouth opened in a silent roar as her lover's tongue searched her intimately. Janeway kept her eyes fixed on her partner's face, the sight of her lover's writhing body sending a current to warmth coursing through her.

A startled cry escaped Torres' throat as Janeway's tongue found its target, circling the bundle of swollen nerve endings with deliberate care. The engineer's hips jerked as tiny ripples of pleasure spread through her abdomen.

"Does that feel good, Kitten?" Janeway purred, stopping her assault only for a moment. Her answer came in the form of a deep guttural groan. Torres' body snapped, back arching off the floor as her lover resumed her exploration, wiggling lips and tongue everywhere. Janeway raised her hands and wrapped them around the engineer's legs, gently stroking the insides of her sensitive thighs with feather light fingertips. Torres' body shuddered noticeably at the touch.

"Oh, Kathryn..." The younger woman's voice was laced with urgency, the plea of a soul begging for liberation. Janeway smiled, watching her lover's face carefully. It was time for the full attack. With practiced ease, her lips latched onto Torres' hardened nub, sucking it up into her mouth while her tongue flicked at it unmercifully. The engineer bucked against her mouth, breathing ragged and raspy. Janeway wanted to smile at the sight before her, but knew better than to let go of her hold so close to her lover's release.

Urgent cries filled the tiny crawl space, echoing off the walls of metal. Janeway persisted, rubbing her mouth across the sensitive tissue, urging the pleasure forward one flick at a time. As Torres' body writhed more violently, Janeway grabbed a hold of the younger woman's legs, restraining her as much as was possible. Ragged breathing quickened, cries grew louder, the air recharging with the electricity of passion.

With one last flick of her tongue, Janeway sent Torres into oblivion, the young woman's body arching completely off the floor and a long resounding cry of pure ecstasy tearing from her lips. The captain released her grip on Torres' legs and quickly plunged three fingers into the engineer's wet sheath, the spasms of her lover's climax gripping them tightly. Torres' body shuddered and writhed, rolling sweetly with the pleasure that surged through her wave after wave. Janeway held fast, coaxing as much as she could with her skilled tongue.

When Torres finally settled, body trembling in the afterglow, voice a breathless whimper, Janeway released her lover's flesh from its sweet captivity, smiling as she watched the tiny nub contract with aftershocks. Torres' eyes were closed in rapture as Janeway pulled herself from between the other's legs. Seconds later, their lips found each other again. The kiss was gentle this time, a reminder of their tender bond. Torres licked at her lover's face, eager to taste her own juices. Janeway just smiled.

"Feel better?" she whispered.

"Gods, Kathryn..." Torres whispered back, running her hand along the her partner’s body. They touched noses, rubbing in a sentimental Eskimo kiss before Janeway raised her head and looked down. The engineer's touch became more insistent as she moved to undo her lover’s uniform, but Janeway skillfully avoided Torres’ determined touch.

"I'm glad you're feeling less stressed now, Lieutenant," the captain's voice carried a playful edge to it. "I _will_ expect a full engineering report within the hour."

"Bitch," whispered Torres softly, the ache of desire returning. Kathryn smiled deviously, running a finger down the side of her face.

"I love you, too, Kitten." Janeway winked at her as she turned and headed back through the Jeffries tube, leaving a very sated Klingon in her wake...

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgbox.com/VrNRd6Er)  
> 
> 
> 2nd Place  
> Best Janeway/Torres category  
> 1998 ASCEM Golden Orgasms Award


End file.
